Drunken Moments
by SunnyEssence
Summary: Ein feucht fröhlicher Abend. Zwei beste freunde. Ein Spiel aus High School jahren :


Mir gehört nichts, außer der Gedanke ;) Morgan/Garcia what else ?

**Drunken**

Derek war von einem Fall zurück gekommen, müde, ausgelaugt. Er brauchte Freude, Motivation, Farbe. Oder besser in einem Wort zusammen gefasst: Penelope. Ein Blick auf die Uhr machte ihn unruhig, es war fast Mitternacht. Auf einen Versuch musste er es ankommen lassen, klappte sein Handy auf und drückte die Schnellwahltaste.

„Penelope Garcia, Orakel der Allwissenheit. Wie kann ich dir helfen mein hübscher?" „Baby Girl, habe ich dich aufgeweckt?" „Jah, aber jetzt bin ich schon munter. Also wie kann ich helfen?" „Ich brauche dich, darf ich… Ähm…" „Die Tür ist offen" lächelnd klappt er das Telefon zu. Sein Mädchen. Er stieg in seinen SUV ein, legte einen zwischen stopp bei ihrem Lieblingschinesen ein und stand dann vor ihrer Tür. „Hallo Hot Stuff"

„Hallo mein Mädchen" er umarmte sie und lies sich dann auf ihrer Couch nieder. „Ich habe Essen" „Ich habe Wein und Filme" „Du rettest mein Leben" „Ich weiß" grinsend reichte sie ihm ein Glas. „Wie wärs mit Star Wars?" „Oh Jah, ich schwöre, ich kann ihn noch nicht komplett auswendig" wieder ein lachen. Sie fühlten sich beide so unglaublich wohl.

Es war so einfach. So notwendig, wie atmen. Der Film lief schon lange als sie endlich fertig gegessen hatten und irgendwann lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt da. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seine Brust, sein Arm lag um sie und zog sie näher zu ihm. Er roch das Erdbeer-Shampoo. Als der Film aus war hatten sie eine Flaschen Wein getrunken und beide nicht mehr wirklich nüchtern.

„Baby Girl, wie kommt es dass du die einzige Frau in meinem Leben bist die Bestand hat?" „Hot Stuff, wie kann es sein dass du, mein gestählter Adonis der einzige Mann in meinem Leben bist der Bestand hat?" „Weil wir zusammen gehören?" „Weil wir Seelenverwandte sind?" „Weil wir uns besser kennen als irgendjemand sonst?" „Was ist schief gelaufen mit Tamara?"

„Sie hatte kein Verständnis für meinen Job, sie war ein mit sich selbst Beschäftigtes Miststück, ich war nur ein Accessoire für sie, sie hat mich nie verstanden, nie zu mir gepasst. Es hat sich nie richtig angefühlt. Und wie könnte ich eine Frau heiraten die mein Baby Girl nicht leiden kann?" lächelnd zog er sie noch näher zu sich. „Und was hat bei Kevin nicht gepasst?"

„Er war so. Komm ich heute nicht komm ich morgen. Meistens wusste ich gar nicht ob ich ihm etwas bedeute. Wenn sein Computer an war, war ich abgemeldet, wenn er auf seiner Playstation gezockt hat wusste er nicht mal dass ich anwesend bin. Nur wenn es um dich ging. Dann hat er schreiend und fluchend sein Recht eingefordert. Da kann ich mich doch nicht wohl fühlen, oder an eine Familie denken!" nickend sahen sie sich an. „Lass uns etwas spielen" grinste Derek-the-Adonis-Morgan

„Spielen? Wie nackt auf der Couch herum rollen?" sie grinste und wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen. Ja der Schampegel war trastisch gesunken. „Nein spielen wie damals auf den College Parties" „Hot Stuff ich weiß nicht ob es an dir vorüber gegangen ist aber ich war am College nicht unbedingt beliebt, also war ich selten auf Parties anzutreffen!"

„Ok, ganz einfach, wie spielen: Ich habe schon mal" „Ohja, das hört sich pervers an" grinste sie. „Ich sage etwas und wenn du das auch schon getan hast musst du trinken" „Muss das etwas sein was ich wirklich schon getan habe?" „Nein, du kannst dir was ausdenken" sie nickte und sah ihn nachdenklich an. "„Ich fange an, also Baby Girl. Ich habe schon mal jemanden geküsst der mehr als 20 Jahre älter was als ich" Garcia wurde rot wie eine Tomate als sie das Glas anhob und trank.

„Nein?" er riss die Augen auf und sah sie an. „Looooos, wer, wie wann und wo?" „Bist du gerade zu Gossip Girl mutiert?" murmelte sie unwillig. „Ach Baby, sag es mir, es ist unfair mich so leiden zu lassen" „Ich habe schon mal mit jemandem geschlafen der 20 Jahre jünger war?" herausfordernd sah sie ihn an.

„Darauf kann man stolz sein" war seine Antwort und er trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer. Als die Zweite Flasche Wein geleert war und sie die dritte zur Hälfte gefertigt hatten wurde die Fragen immer unsinniger. „Ich hatte schon mal Sex mit Rossi" warf Morgan in den Raum. Penelope hob ihr Glas und der Blick den ihr bester Freund in diesem Moment drauf hatte war unbezahlbar. Als sie ihr Glas wieder auf den Tisch stellte fingen sie beide an zu lachen.

„Wie diabolisch die sein kannst, kleines" „Hahaha Oh nein, dein Gesicht. Oh Derek" komplett aus der Puste keuchte sie die letzten Worte nur noch. „Ich habe immer Gedacht die würdest meinen Namen in anderen zusammen hängen Stöhnen" grinste er sie an. Sie warf sich auf ihn und kitzelte ihn durch. Plötzlich kugelten sie Rückwärts von der Couch und lagen auf dem Boden. Die Hände neben ihrem Kopf abgestützt sah er ihr tief in die Augen.

Ihr Atmen ging schneller, ihr Busen rieb gegen seine Brust und er senkte seinen Kopf langsam nach unten bis seine Lippen ihre trafen. Ihre arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und der Kuss wurde intensiver. Langsam und ohne den Kuss zu lösen setzte Derek sie beide auf und zog Penelope mit sich, bis sie auf seinem Schoß saß. Als sie den Kuss lösten sahen sie sich Atemlos an.

„Baby Girl, du machst mich fertig" er lächelte. „Wenn der Gedanke von Rossi und mir dich so an macht, was macht dann der Gedanke von dir und mir?" sie lächelte und knabberte spielerisch an seinem Nacken. Er stand auf, zog sie mit sich und hob sie hoch. „Ms. Garcia, wir haben ein Meeting" grummelte er und setzte sie auf ihrem Bett ab um dort weiter zu machen wo sie am Boden aufgehört hatten.


End file.
